walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Skidmark (Animal)
Skidmark is a cat that appears in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Skidmark's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is possible he was born after the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the Gonzalez Dam explosion, Skidmark was found by Daniel Salazar and became his pet. They both eventually moved into a warehouse taken by the original owner. Skidmark would also help Daniel disable traps set up by the previous owner by distracting nearby walkers away. Season 5 "The Hurt That Will Happen" After reaching Daniel's compound, Victor Strand is greeted by Skidmark before they are interrupted by a walker. When Daniel emerges, he notes that Skidmark likes Victor but doesn't think much of it because Skidmark licks his own ass. "Skidmark" After having breakfast with Daniel, Skidmark joins him in disarming deadly traps left by the previous owner of the warehouse. As part of this, Daniel attaches a bell to Skidmark's collar and sends him towards some walkers, distracting them and allowing Daniel to easily dispatch them. Skidmark draws out a zombified woman who fell victim to one of the traps, allowing Daniel to put her down. That night, Skidmark notices Charlie before joining Daniel in his car. The next day, Daniel attempts to use Skidmark in a similar manner, only to find a herd occupying the next trapped store. As Daniel and Charlie take an alternate approach, Skidmark paws at the windows, his bell drawing the walkers to the front and triggering the trap. As a result, the glass at the front of the store gets shot out and Daniel, Charlie and Skidmark flee with an annoyed Daniel commenting that he's just going to leave the cat behind at some point. When Daniel remains behind to lead the herd on foot, Skidmark returns to the warehouse with Charlie. Later, as Daniel prepares to leave again to continue his mission, he decides to leave Skidmark behind and asks Charlie to look after him. As Daniel leaves, Skidmark jumps on the table and sits down as the group enjoys a meal. "Is Anybody Out There?" When Daniel arrives to help, Sarah lets Skidmark out of his cat carrier and he rushes over to greet his master. "Channel 4" While being recorded by Althea, Skidmark sits next to Daniel inside of Al's SWAT vehicle. "210 Words Per Minute" Skidmark accompanies Daniel while he is leading the convoy to find Logan and his crew. Later, Daniel, Skidmark, and the rest of the caravan arrive at the mall and help load supplies with Morgan, Grace, and Dwight. "Today and Tomorrow" Skidmark, in his cat carrier, accompanies Daniel and Grace on their travels. After their truck breaks down, Daniel tells Grace that a year ago, he couldn't imagine being there doing good things, trying to help people and trying to make things right. "Yet here I am. You, me and a cat with serious behavioral issues," Daniel quips, causing Grace to laugh. Later, as they walk, Daniel tells Grace that it's almost Skidmark's dinner time and he is very particular about schedules. Daniel admits that for the longest time, Skidmark was all he had. Before Daniel could explain what had changed, they were set upon by a herd and forced to flee. "Channel 5" When The Caravan is abandoned, Daniel carries Skidmark in his cat carrier on the hike to Humbug's Gulch. "End of the Line" When The Caravan is split up by Virginia, Skidmark is loaded in the back of a truck. Daniel attempts to get to the cat, but is stopped by Terrence and forced to go with a different vehicle. Season 6 Skidmark will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Skidmark has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies (Caused) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"The Hurt That Will Happen" *"Skidmark" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" *"210 Words Per Minute" *"Today and Tomorrow" *"Channel 5" *"End of the Line" Season 6 TBA Trivia *Skidmark is the first named cat to appear in the entire franchise and the first named animal to appear in Fear The Walking Dead. *Skidmark tends to distract walkers by using his stealth as an advantage. *Despite Daniel giving her his name, Al chose to name the tape of her interview with Daniel after Skidmark. References de:Skidmark (Fear) Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Texas Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers